


Оно

by WinterStoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Out of Character, Psichology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Любовь к стейкам с кровью и раздражительность в полнолуние - это не всё, что остается жертве оборотня, если диагноз "ликантропия" так и не стал приговором. Лаванда Браун делит одну душу на двоих со зверем и, кажется, отчаянно борется с ним.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Fenrir Greyback
Kudos: 4





	Оно

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора: в тексте просматриваются отголоски фрейдовской теории о борьбе Оно и Сверх Я в каждом человеке.

Всё началось с боли. Кажется, что со страха, но нет, он был потом, а сначала были зубы, рвущие кожу до мяса. И много-много боли, ленивым огнем расползавшейся по телу. Она была недолгой, к тому же, Лаванда почти сразу потеряла сознание, а потому миг укуса забылся быстро. Нет, не сам его факт, а ощущения мучительного физического страдания. Вообще, забыть вряд ли бы получилось: такие шрамы, такие взгляды после...

С момента пробуждения Лаванда возненавидела сочувствие. Нелепые попытки солгать, подарить несуществующую надежду: «Никаких последствий не будет, вот увидите, мисс Браун, только шрам останется, но со временем...»

С каким ещё временем?! На черта ей чистая кожа без следов в сорок или пятьдесят?! Что сейчас-то делать?

Сочувствие заставляло помнить о собственных страхах, которых было великое множество. Заразилась ли она? Что теперь скажут родители? А друзья? Как это прикрыть?

Хотя, после боли отчаяние пришло не сразу: она очень, очень-очень надеялась на чудо, на целителей, на зелья. Совершенно искренне улыбалась, когда мама говорила, что всё будет хорошо, они что-нибудь придумают. Растерянная, одинокая в огромной больнице, Лаванда цеплялась за что угодно, за любую соломинку-надежду, лишь бы поверить, что сейчас вот она проснется, откроет глаза, и всё по-прежнему...

Отчаяние началось с мыслей: «Зачем я вообще туда пошла? И без меня...»

Точно, и без неё всё было бы так же: она не спасла ничью жизнь, не совершила ничего уникального. Наличие или отсутствие в Хогвартсе миленькой мисс Браун ничего не изменило бы. Кроме её судьбы. Нужно было только не пойти! Струсить вовремя. Может, спрятаться или ещё как-то... Что угодно, только не это!

Лаванда всё чаще думала, что лучше было бы умереть. Она смотрела на похоронные процессии, слушала речи, наблюдала за лицами, залитыми слезами, скорбными, горькими, и уверялась в собственной правоте — лучше умирать сразу, чем мучиться. Если ты женщина, конечно. Мужчин шрамы только украшают: вон, Билл Уизли тоже располосован этим животным, а вейлу-то себе отхватил! Самой Лав теперь светит только какой-нибудь занюханный клерк, или почтальон, или фермер.

Нет, она не хотела званий, орденов — к чему это всё? Лав хотела бы стоять рядом с каким-нибудь героем, вроде того же Билла, или Чарли Уизли, или даже с Оливером Вудом, хотя тот совсем чокнулся на своем квиддиче. Она хотела бы блистать рядом с кем-то особенным, кто будет сходить с ума от шелковых светлых локонов, боготворить прекрасные голубые глаза, взмахи длинных ресниц и изящество тонких аккуратных пальчиков...

Лаванда прекрасно знала цену своему уму, своим способностям, а потому готова была играть роль оправы для бриллианта, быть верной женой, красивой спутницей, подарить любовь, преданность, красоту, чтобы Он гордился ею. Это Грейнджер с орденом Мерлина на плоской груди, с вороньим гнездом на голове, и все мы, конечно, помним, какие у неё были зубы — ну, чистый бурундук! — может не беспокоиться насчет самооценки. И такую будут облизывать с головы до ног, хоть в рубище нарядится. А Браун обычная. О-быч-на-я! Выше головы не прыгнуть, значит, нужно привлекать внешностью, чтобы потом уже в ухоженной блондинке можно было увидеть больше — жену, мать детей, преданное любящее сердце. Ведь Лав готова была бы умереть ради любви, как в сказках! Пусть глупо, но что ещё она могла бы предложить? Только себя.

Шрамы заживали неровно, тяжело. Зарубцевавшаяся ткань никак не хотела рассасываться без следа, иногда чесалась, особенно под платками и шарфиками, которые теперь не исчезали с её шеи. И взгляды парней не были заинтересованными или игривыми, как раньше. Они её жалели! Как же: бедная Лаванда, покусанная страшным оборотнем! Всё равно красивая, но... Но мало ли что: ликантропия штука хитрая — даже если Браун не тянет выть на луну, то это ещё ничего не значит. Вдруг что-то такое детям передастся? Никто не хотел ступать в будущее по шатким мостикам. Никто не полюбил Лав так, чтобы наплевать на её раздражительность и беспокойство перед полнолунием и немного после него; на поменявшиеся пристрастия в еде — да, теперь она любила стейки с кровью, совсем чуточку прожаренные только для вида. Это Лаванда была готова к жертвенности, а другим такое ни к чему. Так, поухаживать, погулять если только — всё же Браун симпатичная...

Отчаяние сменилось гневом. Продолжая улыбаться, делать вид, что всё отлично, что прежняя живая, веселая и милая Лаванда вернулась, она в душе готова была сама, своими зубами впиться в глотку всем этим сочувствующим доброжелателям, чтобы заткнулись наконец! Чтобы не просто вякали, как они её понимают, а поняли по-настоящему!

Проснитесь в холодном поту, после очередного кошмара, раздирайте горло изнутри саднящим кашлем, а снаружи ногтями, сидите на кровати ночи напролет, глядя в окно, чувствуя странное томление и холодящий ужас, сбегающий миллионами мурашек по спине! Облизывайтесь на чертово недожаренное мясо, сдерживаясь от желания рвать его зубами, а не резать на маленькие кусочки ножом и вилкой, плачьте от этих раздирающих душу ощущений, а потом, потом уже говорите, как понимаете и как сочувствуете! Потому что вы ни хрена не понимаете, пока не испытываете одновременно панический страх и что-то сродни плотскому желанию, когда смотрите на полную луну...

В какой момент отчаянье, страх и вечные невысказанные жалобы исчезли, она не смогла бы сказать. Просто вдруг как по щелчку пальцев стало спокойно. Холодная уверенность, равнодушие и презрение — причудливая смесь. Лаванду это даже смешило.

Казались жалкими и смешными попытки родителей скрыть их собственное беспокойство — время шло, а слабые отзвуки ликантропии не проходили, хотя и не усиливались. Лаванда отдалилась от друзей, но они не могли сказать, что из-за болезни — кто-то уехал учиться, кто-то даже женился. У всех дела и поводы. Не говорить же маме, что Лав ненавидела эти взгляды, будто ненароком, украдкой, но всегда направленные на её шею: да, понятное человеческое любопытство, но ей от этого не легче. Да и просто скучно стало с людьми, которые раньше назывались друзьями. Ну, в самом деле, сколько можно слушать нытьё, что Колин погиб — они-то живут дальше! Или Падма и Парвати: тряпки, свидания, какие-то слащавые мальчики-кумиры из очередной модной группы. У Лав не было никакой уверенности, что она не вцепится в волосы одной из сестер, если та ещё раз скажет: «Ой, пошли в тот магазин — там такие шелковые шарфики привезли! Можно подобрать что-то новое тебе». А мальчики... Всего лишь мальчики, что в них может привлекать — слабые, изнеженные, никчемные, такие... мальчики — не мужчины. Драть глотку перед микрофоном могут многие, а вот разорвать горло в прямом смысле слова.

Когда Лаванда поняла, чего же она хочет и что так упорно ищет, ужас снова вернулся, крутым кипятком ошпаривая нервы. Лучше полусырые бифштексы, нервозность в полнолуние, желание забиться в логово подальше от шума и суеты, чем это. Кто-то внутри неё, кому на все правила и запреты было наплевать, кто признавал только силу — тела, духа, не важно, — этот кто-то, скалился, рычал и диктовал свои условия. Ничего сверхъестественного — только найти вожака, своего альфу, который подарит безопасность, чувство защищенности и доверия, который готов будет пожертвовать всем ради неё, ради Лаванды. И так — до конца жизни.

Моргана-заступница, как же по-идиотски это звучало: Лаванда Браун искала своего волка, свою пару!

Разум требовал спасти то, что ещё можно: убежать, затравить животное внутри, загнать в самый дальний угол, показать, что человек в ней — главный. Как объяснить это другим, чтобы не посчитали сумасшедшей, чтобы поняли, Лаванда не знала. Она отчаянно искала выход, изводя себя бессонницей и вариантами один бесплоднее другого. Пока не вспомнила о том, кто совершенно точно сможет понять её правильно и кто носил такие же шрамы — Билл Уизли. Лав написала ему письмо и села ждать ответ в каком-то странном оцепенении.  
Письмо пришло на следующий день: он приглашал её к ним в коттедж на разговор. Лаванда собралась и шагнула в камин, даже не удосужившись предупредить родителей о своем уходе.

В маленькой гостиной домика среди песчаных дюн, покрытых жухлой травой, её ждали сам Уизли и его жена. Лаванда не знала, как начать разговор — казалось, озвучь она свои чувства, и тут же станет ясно, что всё надуманно, что всё дурь и глупость, а она выставила себя в неприглядном свете ради привлечения внимания.

— Мне повезло, что у меня уже была Флёр, — без предисловий начал Билл. — Но тогда мы ещё не были женаты, не жили вместе и он... и я изводился каждый день в одиночестве. Страх, что она откажется от меня убивал почти физически. Поэтому я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь.

— И что мне делать? — Лаванда не могла оторвать взгляд от переплетенных пальцев супругов.

— Это кто-то... определенный? — тактично спросила Флёр.

Простой вопрос поставил Лав в тупик. Не потому, что она не знала ответ. Браун — не хотела его знать, потому что он выходил за пределы нормальности. Думать так, стремиться именно к этому, было сродни извращению, психическому заболеванию, а Лаванда и так слишком часто чувствовала себя ущербной рядом с остальными, чтобы не бояться сойти с ума окончательно. Она убегала от своих снов, настойчивых скрытых желаний, больных стремлений. Она так упорно и тщетно старалась не думать, делать вид, что не понимает, чьи глаза видит почти каждую ночь. Чьи зубы снова и снова впиваются в горло, потом в плечи, грудь, живот, и вот уже они оба рычат и стонут не от боли и жажды крови: прижимаясь ближе к опасному сильному телу, она раскрывалась бесстыдно, до конца, ничего не скрывая и не стесняясь самой себя. Что-то дикое, необузданное поднималось в её душе, захватывало тело, заставляя признавать власть сильнейшего, который смотрел с похотью и улыбкой победителя, но это никак не унижало саму Лаванду. Жестокие, животные эротические сны — нет, не это пугало Браун. Страшнее было проснуться в поту и дрожи от ужаса и возбуждения, понимая, что это именно Фенрира Грейбека ждало и хотело всё её существо.

Разве она могла признаться в таком? Тем более тому, кто Фенрира ненавидел всей душой.

— Нет, — солгать в ответ у Лаванды получилось очень убедительно.

— Я не знаю точно, но думаю, что это хорошо — ты сможешь перебороть инстинкты, не поддаваться им. Только придется снова лечь в Мунго. Я поговорю с целителем, который наблюдал меня. Он знает, что это и как с этим бороться.

Лав кивнула: ей нравилось, что никто тут не сюсюкал, не обещал окончательного выздоровления в самое ближайшее время. Она успокоилась почти сразу, осознав, что проходит подобное не одна.

На этот раз больница не пугала. Тут никто не лез с заискивающими вопросами, будет ли Лаванда ужинать, никто не зацикливался на ней и её настроении. Помимо Лав здесь было полно других людей, которым требовались внимание и помощь.

Строгий режим, зелья по расписанию, беседы с психологом в группе и наедине — всё это усыпляло животное внутри. Лаванда почувствовала долгожданный покой, пока ещё хрупкий, призрачный, но такой знакомый. Казалось, что теперь всё действительно будет хорошо.

Осенью её перевели в небольшую частную клинику за городом. Здесь тоже был режим, но тишина, природа и неторопливость только усиливали умиротворяющий эффект. Лав полюбила долгие прогулки на свежем воздухе — совсем рядом был даже не парк, а настоящий лес и это было чудесно.

Первые несколько раз, когда она неожиданно почувствовала чей-то взгляд, Лаванда проигнорировала — мало ли что померещилось. Но ощущение чужого присутствия не отпускало — каждый день, на каждой прогулке она прислушивалась к шорохам, втягивала воздух, пытаясь уловить малейший отголосок запаха — Лав могла поклясться, что она здесь не одна. Это пугало, но не настолько, чтобы бежать без оглядки.

Через пару недель Браун пожалела, что не сказала целителю о своих новых чувствах сразу: она как обычно вышла на прогулку, стараясь держаться не слишком близко к лесу. Но сегодня всё было спокойно, никого не было, и Лав расслабилась, уходя чуть дальше по дорожке.

Когда она увидела его лицо, мир словно бы выключился: Лаванда оцепенела, замерла, от ужаса не в силах выдавить из себя ни звука. Надо было закричать, кинуться обратно, позвать на помощь, но она стояла и смотрела в желтые глаза, в которых не было кровожадной ярости, жажды убийства, таких знакомых ей по воспоминаниям и ночным кошмарам.

Фенрир смотрел в ответ и ждал чего-то от неё самой.

Кажется, она всё-таки нашла силы сбежать, потому что после этой встречи она вдруг поняла, что сидит в своей комнате на кровати в одежде и грязной обуви, заляпавшей покрывало влажной землей и прилипшими листьями. Снаружи стучали настойчиво и всё более тревожно звали по имени, а Лаванда не могла пошевелиться, парализованная страхом.

На следующий день, когда выломанную дверь в её палату восстановили, а сама Лаванда, напичканная успокоительными, смогла, наконец, нормально рассказать, в чем дело, целитель успокоил её: нет, мисс Браун не сходит с ума, более того — это нормально, так и должно было быть, они давно ждали рецидива. Ведь их задача помочь Лаванде справиться со своими страхами, пережить их, а не загнать, пусть и глубоко. От этого нужно избавиться навсегда, а не временно купировать поверхностные симптомы. И, да, это будет трудно. Но ведь преодолимо!

Лав почти успокоилась. Пережить страх она как-нибудь сумеет, как и пережить галлюцинации и... Но, Мерлин и четыре Основателя, ведь труп Грейбека так и не нашли! А что если?..

Целитель только грустно усмехнулся:

— Поверьте, мисс Браун, если бы Грейбек навещал всех пострадавших от него, ему проще было бы созвать конференцию. Но я сообщу в Аврорат — они проверят территорию, чтобы нам всем было спокойнее.

Всё было очень логично, понятно и даже успокаивало. Пока Лаванда не оставалась одна. Интуитивно, звериным чутьем, каждой клеточкой тела она ощущала присутствие Фенрира. Не рядом, но вокруг, словно её окутывал его запах. Лав пересиливала себя, мужественно боролась с паническими атаками. Отметала прочь все мысли о том, что эти свежие рваные полосы на коре дерева — просто полосы, а не метка, что звук шагов за спиной — это ветер и игра воображения.

Странно, но спустя месяц она почти не боялась — авроры уехали ни с чем, зелья помогали, сон стал более глубоким. Она привыкла и перестала паниковать.

Когда под своим окном Лав обнаружила следы тяжелых ботинок, то сначала подумала сообщить охране. Это уже не галлюцинации — это факты. Но промолчала. Посмотрела и ушла, не оборачиваясь больше. Новые следы появлялись каждое утро, размываясь к вечеру водой с крыши. Шорох чужого движения тоже никуда не делся, стал даже явственнее, будто Фенрир не сильно-то и старался скрыть своё присутствие, просто шел недалеко и чуть позади, сопровождая Лаванду на ежедневной прогулке после обеда.

Иногда она могла уловить движение высокой фигуры, или мелькание полы плаща, или даже широкую ладонь с крупными загнутыми когтями. Грейбек кружил, не нападая, давая привыкнуть к себе. Он... ухаживал!

О своей догадке Лаванда не стала говорить целителю. Авроры никого не нашли, других сообщений о появлении оборотня не поступало, словно Фенрир существовал только рядом с Лавандой. Так что? Нужно уверить окружающих в своем окончательном сумасшествии, чтобы загреметь в клинику посерьезнее, с решетками на окнах?

Если это игры разума, то зелья, уход и время помогут избавиться от них когда-нибудь. Если же всё это правда, если он пришел к ней... Зверь внутри радовался, заставляя Лаванду еле сдерживаться от улыбки, предвкушения, ожидания, от которого сладко и жутко сводило живот и сбивалось дыхание.

Оставаться в неизвестности и дальше Лав не видела смысла — тянуть эту историю можно было до бесконечности, пора хоть как-то приблизиться к результату.

Буквально трясясь от страха, на подгибающихся ногах, с колотящимся сердцем Браун шагнула в лес, где осенняя вечерняя мгла уже отвоевывала своё место у сумерек. О настоящей тишине речи не шло — тысячи шорохов, звуков, мелких движений заполняли собой наливающую силой темноту. Лаванда встала, сжавшись в комочек и сцепившись руками в воротник легкого пальто, которое не защищало уже ни от ночного холода, ни от нервной дрожи. Она зажмурилась и ждала.

Твердые шаги с мягким чавкающим по влажной земле звуком приближались сзади не медленно, но и не быстро. Как ни странно, оборотень давал возможность убежать, передумать, но Лаванда не двигалась с места, хотя крупная сильная дрожь сотрясала всё тело. Она вздрогнула сильнее, когда её локтей, крепко прижатых к телу, коснулись чужие руки. В широкой груди, слишком близкой, согревающей её спину, размеренно, мощно стучало сердце, и перекатывались ласково рычащие звуки. Её обнюхали, шумно втягивая запах волос от макушки вниз, к уху и шее. Лаванда слегка наклонила голову, давая больший доступ: ей нечего было бояться — или Грейбек разорвет её на части прямо сейчас, заканчивая, наконец, эти бессмысленные мучения, или...

Жадные бесцеремонные руки огладили талию, живот, прижимая плотнее, стальными объятиями обвиваясь вокруг. Зверь порыкивал, утыкаясь носом за ухо, прикусывая кожу, облизывая висок и щеку.

Лаванда была уверена, что сейчас она потеряет сознание от страха. Ноги уже не держали, и если бы не Фенрир, она бы давно валялась на дорожке безвольной тряпичной куклой. Но сквозь страх пробивалось что-то ещё, что-то новое, волнующее, тягучее. Хотелось, чтобы её распробовали на вкус всю, чтобы сорвали к дракклам пальто и свитер, чтобы ощущения стали сильнее и ярче. Более того, Лаванда боролась с нарастающим желанием повернуться самой, запрыгнуть на оборотня, повиснуть на сильных руках, впиться зубами в его шею, ставя метку за меткой. Хотелось рычать и царапаться, и тут же ластиться и подставляться под ответные ласки. Не знать стыда, смущения, ограничений и запретов. Кожа к коже... Хотелось совершенно определенных вещей. О, да, теперь Лаванда точно знала, к чему и к кому стремится её зверь.

— Иди, — опасно острые когти слегка впились в бока, — ты так совсем замерзнешь. Искать будут. Иди.

От растаявшего в воздухе голоса, от потери жаркого тела за спиной, Лав еле передвигала ногами, пошатываясь, словно пьяная. Нет, никаких галлюцинаций, никаких игр разума — она здорова. Здоровее всех, кто тут живет, включая целителей и охрану, которые не смогли бы найти собственную голову на плечах, не то что оборотня в лесу.

Лаванда прошмыгнула в свою комнату, забыв про ужин, быстро разделась и легла, заворачиваясь в одеяло с головой и скукоживаясь на кровати. Её ещё трясло, горло пережал спазм, сердце билось заполошно и рвано, но против всех страхов, против всех доводов разума, Лав улыбалась. А ещё она зажала между ног свою почти ледяную ладонь, чтобы хоть немного унять пожар, который незаметно для неё разгорелся внизу живота.

Уже засыпая, она подумала, что не может отделить свои эмоции, пропитанные страхом, от эмоций зверя, победно воющего о желании.

Несколько дней она почти не выходила из комнаты, только по необходимости. Слушая рассуждения целителя, рассказы других пациентов в группе или разговоры за обедом, Браун разрывалась на части. С одной стороны, хотелось вернуться в обычную жизнь, так же обсуждать что-то незначительное и бытовое, погружаться в ежедневные проблемы, идти на компромиссы с самой собой и забыть об опасных желаниях. И в то же время, она с ума сходила от мысли, что так будет всегда, так пройдет вся жизнь, в каком-то личиночном копошении, ничтожных словах и мелких поступках, лишь бы мягко спать и сладко есть, довольствуясь тем, что дали. И чем ближе было полнолуние, тем судорожнее она пыталась решить хоть что-то, уже и не надеясь, что милый, но такой бесполезный целитель-тюфячок может ей помочь это сделать. Всё оказалось проще: зверя можно усыпить зельями, можно обмануть, но избавиться не удастся. Нужно смотреть ему в глаза, делать выбор и не оглядываться, не жалеть, даже если проиграешь.

Однажды ночью, совершенно измучившись поисками решений, страхами и нестерпимым желанием пойти снова туда, где жадные руки, горячее дыхание и опасный резкий запах зверя ждут своего часа, она забылась поверхностным сном. Сквозь него пробивался звук знакомых решительных шагов в коридоре. Дверь её комнаты открылась, Лаванда спросонья потерла глаза, попыталась найти выключатель, чтобы зажечь прикроватную лампу и посмотреть, что же стряслось. В проеме стоял Фенрир. Просто стоял, никого не боясь и вовсе не скрываясь.

Альфа устал и пришел за ней. Но не для того, чтобы увести силой, а ведь мог, даже не особенно трудясь. Он предоставлял выбор, ждал её решения — сейчас или никогда. Потому что время вышло, потому что нужно уходить, искать логово и встречать первую луну вместе. Потому что ничто, даже самое сильное терпение, не длится вечно, а убегать от себя — это так постыдно для человека и для зверя.

Кто-то окликнул Грейбека из коридора, но оборотень даже не ухом не повел. К палате подбежал санитар, наставив палочку на Фенрира, однако тот был быстрее — схватил парня за шиворот, ударил головой о стену и тут же дернул на себя, сворачивая шею. Хруст был мерзкий и очень громкий, глаза санитара остекленели мгновенно, а из носа медленно сочилась кровь — Лав видела всё это, но ничто, вообще ничто не всколыхнулось в душе. Её альфа готов был убивать, готов был смертельно рисковать собой ради неё, только ради её ответа — не больше. Фенрир ждал решения Лаванды, не торопил, не уходил...

Он — чудовище. Безжалостный монстр, без совести, без стыда. Убийца, садист, Мерлин знает кто ещё. Он — её волк. И первая жертва у ног — как подношение, как доказательство серьезности намерений. Первая их жертва, потому что Лаванда не кричала, не нажимала тревожную кнопку, даже не тянулась к палочке, чтобы попытаться дать оборотню отпор.

Она вскочила, хватая вещи со стула и палочку с тумбочки. Грейбек рванул на себя дверцу шкафа, вытаскивая пальто.

Потом был долгий бег по коридору, кому-то ещё Фенрир размозжил голову, а Лаванда вырубила Ступефаем охранника. Они бежали в лес, легкие Лав разрывались от холодного воздуха и беззвучного полу-смеха, полу-плача, и она никак не могла остановить истерику. Сердце билось в запястье, которое волк сжимал железной хваткой. Луна мелькала наверху между ветками, сзади ныла сирена тревоги, кричали люди.

Всё было неважно и правильно. Потому что теперь Лаванда Браун не была обычной простушкой с симпатичным личиком. Она — особенная! Пара самого сильного, самого опасного и самого страшного оборотня, именем которого пугали детей по всей Англии.

***

Потом была тишина леса, плащ вместо кровати и наспех построенный шалаш вместо теплого дома. Но ни в каком, самом шикарном отеле, самом уютном коттедже она не хотела бы оказаться в ту минуту, целуясь до болезненного наслаждения, кусаясь, просяще поскуливая и отдаваясь со звериной страстью своему оборотню. Лаванда приняла решение и не собиралась об этом жалеть ни дня в жизни, даже если она будет очень короткой. Потому что никогда прежде она не чувствовала себя более свободной и сильнее любимой. Всё было так, как Лав и представляла в своих мечтах — на грани, страстно и только для двоих. Она нашла того, кому нужна её верность и жертвенность. И готова была идти до конца.


End file.
